


Zoey’s Extraordinary Truth

by IndiadeBeaufortsbiggestfan



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiadeBeaufortsbiggestfan/pseuds/IndiadeBeaufortsbiggestfan
Summary: Starts after 1x9, Jessica and Zoey’s POV, Shows how jessica deals with the breakup and stuff, Jessica and Zoey bump into eachother and slowly become friends, Zoey opens up to Jessica about how she’s really feeling about max and life all together, we see their friendship grow. Jessica comes out to zoey as bi, zoey helps her move past Simon and finds her a girlfriend, while Jessica tries her hardest to get zoey to realise she loves max, while she only has sexual attraction to Simon.
Relationships: Maggie Clarke & Zoey Clarke, Mitch Clarke & Zoey Clarke, Simon Haynes/Jessica, Zoey Clarke/Jessica, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Simon Haynes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heartsongs : Trouble maker ~ Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida.

Jessica PoV

After what feels like the longest lift ride I’ve been in, we get to the ground floor. Simon lets me go out before him.  
“Jess, I’m sorry”

The audacity he had to say that to me.

“Yeah. I’m sorry too. For trusting you.” I hiss. With that Simon leaves. Just like that. Like he didn’t just break my heart. Again. I start feeling light headed, so I decide to go sit on the steps. More like stumble.

I tear up again. Just when I’d stopped crying. I think of everything that has happen between me and Simon the past year:

Him getting a job at sprq point.

Him meeting Zoey.

Him opening up to Zoey about his dad.

Him becoming jumpy whenever I said her name.

Me overhearing Zoey talking to her mother at our engagement party.

Zoey being all nicey nice to me at the engagement party.

Her setting the rose wall on fire. (Gotta admit that was funny)

Then, him telling me we weren’t working anymore.

Who knows what else has happened.

I turn on my phone, and call Eddie.

“Hey, can you come pick me up?”

Four days later.

“Eddie, are you seeing Mo today?” I ask while brushing my hair.

“However did you guess?” Eddie asks with a huge grin on his face.

“Not difficult to tell,” I hold back my giggles, “is it anything special?”

“Nope, just going out for coffee,”

“Would I be able to join you both?”

“Of course, sister!”

“Eddie! Jessica!” Mo greets us with hugs. Eddie gives Mo a kiss on the cheek.

“Let’s go in and get a coffee,” I beamed.

I push the door open and hold it for Eddie and Mo, “so what does everyone want, I’ll go order,” I ask them both.

“I’ll have a ice latte Jess,” Eddie replied. “And Mo will most definitely want a green tea.” Mo laughs “You know me too well.”

I stroll through my twitter feed while waiting in the line. Looking through all my messages, wishing me well with my breakup.

“Let dad know I love him, and I’ll try come over today just to see him.” That voice, it sounds very familiar. Chipper and annoyingly happy.

“Yes, I know mom. Mom I love you so much but I don’t want to talk about Simon.”

Simon... it’s Zoey, Zoey is the one behind me. Great. Just what I needed. Maybe if I just not speak until needed she won’t realise it’s me.

“Mom, I don’t want to talk about my love life with you currently, Simon just broke up with Jessica- Jessica.. oh my, mom I have to go,” Zoey’s voice goes quieter with the last sentence, when she realised I was in front if her.

“Jessica, fancy seeing you here.” I turn around to see Zoey half smiling. It looks like she’s forgotten how to smile.

“Zoey. Likewise,” I say, awkwardly, unsure how to be around her.

“How are yo-“ Zoey interrupts “How have you been?” Zoey starts awkwardly laughing.

“I’ve been better, I’m guessing you heard about Simon and I.”

“I guess you could say that,”

“I know it’s not really my business anymore, but what were you talking about to your mum about?” I ask suddenly.

Zoey freezes, with a guilty look on her face. “I mean, it isn’t really a-anything,” Zoey pauses, “Okay that was a lie. Simon invited me over for dinner tonight.”

This dumbfounds me, Simon asked Zoey, out for dinner. Four days after we broke up. I’m so glad to hear he’s heartbroken, and full of guilt. “Well then, good luck with that one. He tends to disappoint.”

“Miss, are you ready to order?”

Later that night

Zoey’s POV

I rush out of Simon’s apartment block, he sung Mad World again ! He clearly is not ready for a relationship. I don’t even know why I thought he would be.

He and Jessica broke up just four days ago. “He tends to disappoint” Jessica’s words keep going around and around my head. Ringing in my ears.

Maybe my brain is trying to tell me something.

No. No just no, I refuse to believe that.

Like I sang to him, I want him to want me. I’m so attracted to him. He is the hottest man I have ever laid eyes on.

Thankfully he came to his senses and broke it off with Jessica. Wait no, Zoey that’s mean. Don’t think like that.

I hear a knock on my door, then straight away it opens.

“Mo, no need to knock, you just come in anyway.” I snort.

“Classy Zoey. So, gimme the deeds on Simon. How was dinner, did he sing to you? Spill.”

“I left. He sung Mad World again.”

“That man. No he did not?” He asks, generally curious.

“He did,” I grab two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“I saw Jessica earlier, how strange am I right?”

I pass Mo a glass and pop open the red wine. I pour him half a glass and fill mine up as much as I can without spilling it.

“Yes, I know you did. I was with her at that cafe,” Mo replied, “I mean, I don’t blame her for being upset with Simon. And you for that matter.”

“Me? What did I do?” I question.

“You know they just broke up, Simon should not,” Mo starts rising his voice when saying it, “be ready to even think of a new relationship. And that’s that.”

I wake up feeling fresh, and excited for the day ahead. Then I remembered my day yesterday. Oh my, I have to face Simon today.

I walk to my desk, trying to avoid Simon. Thankfully he doesn’t see me.

“Zoey, we need your help with the chirp.” Tobin announce’s

“Lets see the problem and try get it fixed guys.” Tobin walks me over and shows me the problem.

**One missed call from Mo.**

**Incoming call from** **Mo.**

“Hey Mo, what’s wrong?”

“Zoey, have you spoke to Simon today?”  
  
“I haven’t, I basically have stayed out of his way all day so I don’t need to face him.”

“Well, he texted Jess last night, we think he was drunk. Saying how he was sorry for wanting you so badly.”

“No he did not.”

“He did. Now child go talk to him.”

And with that, Mo hung up. I was so surprised by what I was just told. He actually texted Jessica last night apologising for wanting me. That’s kinda hot.

I head over to Simon’s office. When I hear him singing.

  
**You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down**

**The way you bite your lip**

**Got my head spinnin' around**

**After a drink or two I was putty in your hands**

**I don't know if I have the strength to stand**

He was singing and dancing around his office. I wonder who he’s singing about.

**Trouble troublemaker yeah**

**That's your middle name, oh oh oh**

**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**

**And I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?**

**Whoa, my mind keeps saying, "run as fast as you can"**

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**

**Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker**

Is he singing about me? That’s what I’m getting from this whole situation. Simon starts grinning. 

**It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind**

**I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes**

**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours**

**'Cause I keep comin' back again for more**

**Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah**

**That's your middle name, oh oh oh**

**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**

**And I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**

**Whoa, my mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can"**

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**

**Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker**

“Zoey!” Simon cheerfully says as I walk in his office.

“Hey, I’m sorry about last night, it’s just, I got the vibe you weren’t ready for it to happen. And I heard you texted Jessica last night after I left.

About how you were sorry for wanting me badly or something?” Simon looks surprised by the fact I knew about this.

“Yes. Yes I did in fact text Jessica. I got drunk after you left. It was wrong of me to do so.”  
  
“Yeah Simon it was. She doesn’t deserve that. I know she doesn’t like me and you are attracted to me but doing that is so terrible.”

“I won’t do it again” he winked at me when he said this.

**Incoming call from Mo**

“I got to go Simon, talk later.”

And with that, I leave Simon’s office. God he is so much more disrespectful than I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO LIBBY FOR HELPING ME WRITE SOME OF THIS. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU !! 
> 
> Heartsong: Falling - Trevor Daniel

Zoey's POV

Next day

**3 missed calls from Mo.**

I'm about to throw my phone out a window. I don't want to talk to Mo about what Simon did last night. Doesn't he get that?

Incoming call from Mo.

I guess he doesn't. May as well answer, it's not like he's gonna leave me alone.

"Hey Mo, what's up?"

"Zoey have you spoke to Simon yet?"

"That I have, he didn't seem all that apologetic."

“Zoey come over to mine after work and we can talk. See ya”

A few hours later and I’m still in the office. I wonder what Mo wants to talk about? Should I be worried? I don’t want to know honestly.

Another hour goes by and Joan still has us working. I’m just going to ask her if I can go now.

I head for Joan’s office. Both Joan and Leif are in there. Looking at with each other love eyes. Yuck.

“Yes Zoey?” Joan asks, acting like she wasn’t doing anything.

“Well you see,” I stutter. I’m not good at lying. I have no clue what to tell her “Well Joan. I have this, emergency at home? And I need to leave now.” I lie.

“Yeah, yeah Zoey, so you do. Just go. You’re lucky I like you.” Joan gives a small smile.

“Thank you so so much.”

I knock on Mo’s door.

“Zo come on in.” Mo lets me in and offers me a seat. I’m too nervous and jittery to sit so I just stand.

“Right well...I should probably tell you that Simon came to my apartment last night. He seemed kind of upset.”

“Upset?” I asked, I’m rather confused as to why Simon would be the one feeling gloomy about the whole situation.

“Yeah... He seemed drunk again. He said he thinks he’s ruined things with you by texting Jessica apologising? That’s what I made out of the mumbling anyway.”

I pause for a moment. Replaying out conversation and Simons song again in my head.

“So let me get this straight. Simon came to yours, says he thinks he has ruined things with me by texting Jessica?”

“Yes. You need to have the hard conversation with him soon Zoey, you can’t just keep pushing him back.” Mo gave me a soft look, almost on the verge of disappointment.

“I know I know. It’s just...There’s a lot going on right now between my dad, max...”

Max.

As soon as I say his name I feel shivers down my spine. I’m still not sure where we stand and I’m still not exactly sure why I feel flutters in my heart every time I heard his name.

Mo gave Zoey a demeaning glare.

“...and Simon. It’s just difficult finding time to tell him how I feel.” Zoey finished her sentence almost breathless.

“..and how do you feel?” Mo asked, knowing I already know the answer.

“I don’t know Mo okay. It’s difficult. There’s definitely a bond between me and Simon but...maybe that’s just all built up on death?” I take in a deep breath as I say the things I’ve had been meaning to keep in. I don’t want Mo to be the first one to hear how I feel and I know I’ve got to speak to Simon and Max at some point.

“Zo I’m gonna just say this. Between both Max and Simon. What does each of these man make you feel? Write it down and then rip it up, say it to yourself, record it, however you want, just try understand your own feelings more. Then speak to them both.”

Jessica’s POV

After another long day of lying to myself and others, I head for Eddie’s guest bedroom- which I guess is my bedroom till I find a new house. I don’t have any pjs as they’re all at my old house, so I grab a top of Eddie’s and throw it on. I turn the television on and look for the remote.

“Where the hell is the remote?” I mutter.

After looking for the remote high and low, I end up finding it under a magazine. I go under the silk covers and throw on a crappy reality tv show.

Just as I start dozing off to sleep, I hear a knock at the door. I ignore it, thinking Eddie will get it. Nope, they’ve knocked again. Damn it.

“I’m coming, I’m coming” I shout, still sleepy.

I jump out the bed and put a pair of slippers on.

I approached the door and flung it open. As soon as the door opened I saw him standing there. Him being Simon. Why was Simon here? At Eddies apartment? Did he know I was here? I tried to process everything but before I even had the chance Simons lips met mine and we were kissing. His kiss tastes like expensive wine. I missed the way he kissed me but I knew this was a bad idea. I pull away and as soon as I do I notice Mo. Behind Simon. Starting at us, his mouth slightly open in shock. OH. MY. GOD. What had I done? Wait no. This was Simons fault not mine. He kissed me.

“And what is going on here children?” Mo says, intrigued.

Simon looks between me and Mo, looking dumbstruck.

“I, don’t really know.” I say, still trying to process everything.

“I. She, just. Miss kissing Jessica.” Simon slurs out.

I start tearing up, finally realising what’s happening. Simon, as in my ex Simon. Came here. And kissed me.

“Jessica, dear, come here,” Mo says, catching on that I’m tearing up, “Simon. Leave. I’ll speak to you another day. Ain’t nobody got time for your bullshit right now.”

“One laahst thing,” Simon comes close to me again, pouting his lips, getting ready for a kiss. Mo stops him by grabbing his shoulders.

“Leave.” Mo aggressively says.

Mo and Eddie have gotten me comfy on the sofa, I’ve been given a hot chocolate with marshmallows, two huge fluffy blankets. With Mo and Eddie on each side, giving me soft, sad looks.

“So Jessica, I understand you’re upset with what just happen, but you’re still teary, and you haven’t spoke a word since Simon left, what’s up?” Mo says softly.

Should I tell him what’s on my mind? I’m not sure if I’m ready to tell him.

Zoey’s POV

“Mom, I’m gonna go home.”

“Okay hunny, love you”

I jump off the sofa and grab my jacket, I give dad a forehead kiss.

Without me even fully realising, I’m outside of Max’s apartment. I knock on his door, and anxiously play with the zipper on my jumper.

The door swings open and there he stood, with his pjs on.

“Zoey?” He looks at me, with a questioning look on his face.

“Hi max,” I string out, awkwardly, “I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to see me, but, I don’t know how to say this, but I just drove here, without realising it.”

“No, no. It’s all good. Come in.” He grins. Oh god that grin gave me butterflies. Wait, Zoey, he is your best friend! Stop thinking like this.

“I am so stuffed!” Max says, with cheese hanging from his mouth.

“Max, you have cheese,” I point my finger to the cheese and end up getting it for him, my finger slightly touching his lips.

He laughs, when suddenly he starts singing.

**My last made me feel like I would never try again**

**But when I saw you, I felt something I never felt**

**Come closer, I'll give you all my love**

Max is singing softly, staying sat on the sofa, singing to me and to himself.

**Talk to me, I need to hear you need me like I need you**

**Fall for me, I wanna know you feel how I feel for you, love**

He stands up, starts singing to me more passionately. He puts his hand out to me, I take it and he starts spinning me around.

**Now you the one that I'm calling**

**Swore that I'd never forget, don't think I'm just talking**

**I think I might go all in, no exceptions, girl, I need ya**

He lets me go, I sit back down, so does he, right into the same place.

“Max, it’s getting late I should go.” I blurt out.

He looks disappointed, “okay, I’ll walk you to the door.”

He does as promised and walks me to the door.

“Bye Zoey” he sadly grins at me.

“See you Max” I give him a soft look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER HUGE THANK YOU TO LIBBY SHE READ MOST OF ZOEYS POV I LOVE HER
> 
> Heartsongs ~   
> Empty space - James Arthur   
> A thousand years - Christina Perri  
> i wanna be your girlfriend - girl in red

Jessica's POV

"Mo, I need to tell you something," I say, turning my body to face Mo, "It's about Simon."

As soon as I said his name Mo's eyes widen.

"What about him hunny?"

"I," As soon as I try tell him, it feels like I've lost my voice.

"Jess?" I hear Eddie say behind me, "is it what I think it is?"

I turn slightly more to Eddie now, and nod ever so slightly. Mo looks at Eddie with a questioning look on his face, then a soft look on his face when he looks at me.

I take a few breaths, "Well, last year we were visiting my family in Britain, for my mum's birthday," I take another breath, "my cousin was there, she was 18 at the time. We were all having a good time celebrating with my family, but soon enough it became late, me and Simon were staying the night and so was my cousin. Jade, my cousin, went to bed first, not long after Simon decided to go off to bed. I wasn't bothered by this." Remembering this, I start getting upset again.

"Take your time sweetie, take all the time you need." Mo gives me a reassuring smile.

I start speaking again, "About a hour later, I head to bed as well, but when I got to the bedroom, Simon wasn't in the bed. So I went looking for him, after looking for a while, I ended up near the room my cousin was sleeping in. When I got closer, I starting hearing this faint moaning sound. I was curious so I went to her door. It was closed so I put my ear up to it, the noises got louder, when suddenly I heard Simon's name being said, by my cousin, sexually."

Mo now looks disgusted, finally understanding where this is heading. Tears start leaking from my eyes, Im unable to control it.

"As I said, take your time" Mo says, holding my hand.

"I froze, I started panicking, thinking 'what if Simon is cheating on me with my own cousin?', I didn't really want to find out. Just as I was about to leave, the door swung open. There he was. Standing at the door. My cousin in the bed, naked." I'm now crying like a baby. My nose becomes runny and my eyes start to sting. Mo doesn't say anything, instead he pulls me in for a hug, and strokes my hair.

Zoeys POV

Next day.

When I arrived at work the next day, to my surprise, Danny Michael Davis was sitting at Joan's desk and Joan was no where to be seen.

I locked eyes with Danny and he called me into Joan's office immediately. I felt a sudden feeling of nausea take over my body. What did he want?

"You...erm...pressure girl, in the office." He says.

"My name is Zoey but okay." I snapped back.

"Don't care. There's a huge project I'm starting with SPRQ Point and since you're the manager of the coders you're gonna have to play a pretty huge part in it." I could feel my body temperature rise and my eyes widen as he explained the project to me.

"Wow. Erm okay? I'll do my best to make it happen." I quickly said back to him. I wish Max still worked on this floor he would've been so good for us right now. No. Stop thinking about Max. He works on the sixth floor. I quickly glanced over to Simons office but realised he wasn't in his office.

That was weird.

I quickly shook my head and raced off to my desk to call in the team for a meeting and catch them up on the new project. This was the first team meeting without Max.

Every few hours I took a look over to Simons office and realised he still wasn't here. However at 14:30 I saw him slowly tumbling out of the elevator. Did he really come to work drunk?

**I've been drinking**

**I've been doin' things I shouldn't do**

**Overthinkin'**

**I don't know who I am without you**

**I'm a liar and a cheat**

**I let my ego swallow me**

He's singing this, half dancing but not really. But this song, what does it mean?

**And that's why I might never see you again**

**I'm alone in my head**

**And lookin' for love in this stranger's bed**

**But I don't think I'll find it**

**'Cause only you could fill this empty space**

Before I can give it any thought to the song, he starts heading towards me.

He looked at me with a crooked smile as I approached him and said "what is going on?"

He looked down at me and started giggling like a child.

"Simon, what are you doing right now you could get yourself fired!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care. I love you Zoey. There. I s-s-said it." As soon as he told me the rushing feeling of nausea came back to me. If I really did like Simon, why didn't it make me happy that he loved me? Even if he was drunk.

"Excuse me? What?" I chuckled.

"You heard me. I love you Zoey, I maybe possibly could of definitely kissed Jessica last night but I still love YOU." Simon almost shouted.

I felt my heart rate quicken as I got angrier. Why was he doing this to Jessica? She didn't deserve this. And neither did I. I'm tired of his bullshit.

"You're a jerk Simon. Go home and clean yourself up, and while you're at it, grow a pair and stop messing with women's emotions you fool." I was proud of myself. That was the first time in a while that I stood up for myself like that. And he deserved it.

"Okaaaayyy" Simon burst out laughing as he turned on his heel back towards to elevator. I don't care where he ends up.

We were on for late lunch that day because of this project Danny Micheal Davis had us working on so I quickly sent a text to Max asking if he wanted to grab lunch.

Zoey: Hi! We haven't really spoken much lately and I miss you! Do you wanna go grab some food? xoxo

Max: Of course ;) xoxo

I smiled quickly at my phone as it pinged and Max's name showed up. Why did this happen? Why do I feel like this whenever he's mentioned?

I grabbed my jacket and slipped into the elevator, pressing six and going up to Maxs workplace. I'd never really been up to the sixth floor before it was strangely familiar but also extremely uncomfortable. I spotted Max at his desk before he saw me approaching and I felt like I couldn't move. I stood and watched him for a moment, his eyes fixed on his screen with his nose scrunched up, he always did that when he was concentrating and it was adora- no Zoey stop it. You're just going to get lunch. Nothing more. I took a deep breath and walked over to max as he spotted me next to him.

"Hi buddy!" DONT judge me. I don't know why I said that.

"Hi...Zoey" I could tell he was holding back a laugh.

"Okay I don't know why I called you buddy but are you ready to go?" I let out a sigh as he looked at me and smiled. His eyes full of love and adoration. God I lov- NO ZOEY. Stop it. If I'd have drank a glass of wine before seeing him, we definitely wouldn't be at work right now. But I had to compose myself and stay professional. We walked over to the elevator and stepped out of the building, approaching the Thai place across the street that we always went to whenever we ate lunch together. We quickly found a table and got our food, sitting across from eachother. Why do I feel nervous? We've eaten lunch together a million times before but this felt different.

"So what's new with you? We haven't had a catch up in a while." Max smirked at me.

"Oh not much. Simon came to work drunk this morning and told me he kissed Jessica last night but he's also in love with me." I spilled everything.

"Oh, so not much?" Max giggled. God I loved it when he smiled. His smile was so- Zoey. Stop it. He's your best friend.

I didn't realise how long I'd been thinking about this until Max waved his hand in front of my face, knocking me out of whatever thought coma I was in. Why did max never seem jealous when I told him about Simon? He was always so considerate of me, he never wanted to make me feel uncomfortable.

"So what did you say to him?" He asked.

"Huh? What?" I was too lost in my thoughts to even remember what we were talking about.

"Oh right. I just told him I was tired of his bullshit and that he needed to stop playing with women's emotions." I told him.

"Oh so you and Simon...you're not...?" Max hesitated. His hesitation towards the subject made my heart flutter. I knew how he felt and it was sweet that he was trying to hide it to not make me uncomfortable.

"Ohh no. That ship is long set sail. Not going there again. Ever." I laughed as the words floated out of my mouth. I noticed Max looking at me, again his eyes full of love. I smiled back at him and looked down at his lips. Stop zoey. Stop it.

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

Max was now singing to me. This song I actually know. Which is surprising. He's slow dancing to it, around the restaurant. It's kinda reminding me of when he actually sang to me at the mall.

**All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday, waiting for you**

He puts his hand out delicately in front of me, gesturing for me to take it. I do, now we're both slow dancing around the place. It's the most romantic thing ever- wait what am I saying right now?!

**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

I feel myself starting to blush. Zoey! Stop it, Max is your best friend! We're both still slow dancing together, he's being so respectful while doing so.

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything, take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath, every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday, waiting for you**

He finishes off the song and we both sit back where we were originally.

I quickly realised we were still sitting in a restaurant and told max we'd better get back to work before we were late. God damn lunch breaks why do you have to be so short. I really thought we were getting somewhere. Maybe next time...?

A few hours later.

After a long day of work I decide I want a coffee from my new favourite cafe, The Hot Stuff.

I walk into the cafe and straight away I see Jessica, with someone else I've seen at her engagement party. I awkwardly smile and wave at her when we lock eyes. She's just as awkward when she smiles back at me. God why do I have to bump into her here again.

I grab my coffee and head for the door. Just as I'm about to leave, Jessica starts singing.

**Oh Hannah**

**I wanna feel you close**

**Oh Hannah**

**Come lie with my bones**

**Oh Hannah**

**Don't look away**

**Oh Hannah**

**Just look at me the same**

I'm guessing she's singing to her friend she's with? I'm not sure honestly. Jessica is softly singing the song while sitting in the same place. I've never seen Jessica like this.. so, open and, I don't know how to describe it. But she looks content.

**I don't wanna be your friend**

**I wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath**

**I don't wanna be your friend**

**I wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath**

Oh. My. God. That's why! She likes this girl. Holy cow wait till I tell Mo this. Wait, no, that's not the right thing to do.

**Oh Hannah**

**Tell me something nice**

**Like flowers and blue skies**

**Oh hannah**

**I will follow you home**

**Although my lips are blue and I'm cold**

Jessica is now dancing, she looks so happy. It's honestly so great to see her like this. She never looked so happy when I was around her and Simon. Something was always off between those two. I can't believe I didn't see that then.

**I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath**

**I don't wanna be your friend**

**I don't wanna be your friend**

**I wanna be your bitch**

**And I wanna touch you but not like this**

**The look in your eyes**

**My hand between your thighs**

**Oh this can't be real**

**It's all just a dream**

I'm now grinning like a crazy person. This side of Jessica was so much less scary. I have to admit, I always found Jessica intimidating. Once she's done she sits back where she was sat. She and Hannah are now laughing about something. I can see the sparkle in her eyes from here. Jessica caches me staring at them, and looks at me confused. I just smile and leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait !!  
> Heartsong - Just incase you don’t live forever (I changed the “you” to “I”)

Jessica's POV

4 days later.

I still can't get over the other day. Zoey was giving me such a strange stare before she left that cafe. What if she could tell that- no, no there's no way, she can't know.

I head for my work, Aurorette. It's almost my 10 year work anniversary there. I work as the manager there. It's actually how Simon and I met. As well as Hannah.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket, signalling a call, it'll either be from Simon or Eddie. No one else really calls me, well apart from when Simon and I broke up. My phone wouldn't stop ringing.

I feel someone bumping into me, taking me away from my thoughts, "well that was silly of me," I look up and see Zoey, "oh, Jessica! Hi"

"Hi Zoey?"

We stand there, awkwardly staring at each other.

"How's Hannah?" She asks.

Wait, she doesn't know Hannah's name? How?

Zoey looks shocked from the words that came out her own mouth.

"How do you know Hannah's name? I mean I know she was at my engagement party but she didn't talk to you." I ask, confused.

"I must've of heard someone say it? I don't blame her for not talking to me," Zoey half laughs, "I did cause some minor problems."

I giggle at that, "More like major," we're staring at each other awkwardly again.

"Why did you get so freaked out when I said Hannah's name?" Zoey blurts out.

"Oh, no reason." I stutter.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, but I did get the vibe you, want to tell her something." Zoey looks like she's carefully picking her words, as if she's trying to hint something but doesn't want to say it.

"Zoey, you're very bad at trying to hide the fact you want to ask me if I like her." I say. A few seconds later I realise what I just said. Shit. I just outed myself, to Zoey, of all people.

"I, forget I said anything. I have to go." I say, on the verge of tears.

I try to leave but Zoey blocks me, "Before you go, I understand. I know what you're going through, I'm bisexual, if you ever need to talk, please call me. I know we aren't the best of friends, but let's just put that behind us, Simon doesn't have to control how we are to each other." Zoey smiles, showing me she really means it.

I smile back, "Thank you Zoey, I'll keep that in mind."

I can't seem to reply to an email I got, the conversation Zoey and I had just keeps circling around my head.

"You alright cherry? You seem to be in your own little world over here." Hannah asks, picking up on my absence.

"Honestly Han, I'm not. Long story, but someone has said something and I can't get it out my thoughts." I sigh, looking away from my screen.

Hannah's leaning on the doorframe, with a stack of files in her hands. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asks, walking over to my desk.

"Well, not really." I get out, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Alright," she smiles, "are you free after work?"

"Lemme check," I go onto my digital planner and look at today's date.

6:00pm - Pick up wedding dress

I frown at my screen, "I've forgotten to cancel that."

"You should pick up it, I have an idea." Hannah has a grin on her face, she's planning something.

"Okay," I drag the word out, "what're you planning?"

Hannah starts heading towards the door, "you'll see, meet me outside work at 5pm." She gives me a sly wink. Damn that woman made me feel things.

Zoey's POV

"And that's a wrap guys, well done." I say, saving the file while some of the guys high five me.

Now that we got the project done for Danny Michael Davis, I decide I deserve the rest of the day off. Joans away still so I'm in charge of the guys, "hey, guys, I'm gonna go for the rest of the day, but everyone knows what to do for the chirp, so do that for the rest of day."

"Zoey! What a wonderful surprise." My mom smiles at me, standing up from the sofa.

"Hey mom, we finished up something so I thought I'd come see my two favourite people."

"I sure hope you mean you're three favourite people." I hear David shouting from the kitchen.

I laugh, "Obviously!"

"I'll go help David in the kitchen, you can speak to your dad."

"Okay mom," I smile at her when she walks past.

I sit on the chair next to dad, "Hey dad, today has been so stressful, Simon is completely avoiding me, I've been having these, romantic thoughts about Max, Jessica, Simon's ex fiancée has told me something so huge, and she may call me, crazy isn't it," dad tries to smile, but can't fully get there, making me more upset, "and I haven't heard you sing in so long. I miss it dad, I really do. I wish you could help me out, Mom, bless her, she tries but you were always the one I spoke to about my problems." I start tearing up, going down memory road.

Zoey, no. Stop. Bad idea.

Music starts playing, dad looks straight at me and starts singing.

**You put all your faith in my dreams**

**You gave me the world that I wanted**

**What did I do to deserve you?**

**I follow your steps with my feet**

**I walk on the road that you started**

**I need you to know that I heard you, every word**

**I've waited way too long to say**

**Everything you mean to me**

This makes me tear up again. I go over to sit not to dad, he grabs my hand.

**In case i don't live forever, let me tell you now**

**I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around**

**In case i don't live forever, let me tell you the truth**

**I'm everything that I am because of you**

**I, I've carried this song in my mind**

I'm fully crying at this point.

I rest my head into my dads shoulder, he starts rubbing my head, and wipes away my tears  
  


**Listen, it's echoing in me**

**But I haven't helped you to hear it**

**We, we've only got so much time**

**I'm pretty sure it would kill me**

**If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you**

**I've waited way too long to say**

**Everything you mean to me**

**In case i don't live forever, let me tell you now**

**I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around**

**In case i don't live forever, let me tell you the truth**

**I'm everything that I am because of you**

He goes back to his original pose, I stay where I am, still crying. "I love you dad" I whisper.

I head to my car, ready to go to sleep. I'm knackered. I'm so glad I saw my dad today, even though it was upsetting. Anytime I get with him is special. I open the car door, a throw my bag into the passenger seat and sit.

**Buzz**

I look at my phone, which was going off. It was a number I didn't know the number, so I ignore it.

As I'm driving, the phone goes off three more times, each time I ignore it. Until the fourth time. I pull over.

"Hello? Who is it?" I ask to the person calling.

The person on the other call was crying, I could just tell by the way they were talking.

"Zoey?" I know who it is as soon as she speaks. Jessica.

"Jessica, Jessica, what's wrong?"


End file.
